


Thomas The Good Egg

by Akre



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fan Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akre/pseuds/Akre
Summary: Barrow presumably had some kind of inner life, as an egg did.  And perhaps it would emerge into the light when Barrow was ready...—— ch 3, But Among Our Own Selves We'll Be Free, or, Thomas and the Island of the Gays
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Thomas The Good Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/gifts).




End file.
